Phases
by Ginnonifu
Summary: Bakura helps Marik with revenge among other things ;D Smut in later chapters. Thiefshipping. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"What the bloody hell?" Bakura jerked up from his tea to stare at the crumpled mess that was Marik, his evil not-so-genious partner who was standing in his door (which had been uninvitedly thrown open).

Marik was soaking wet, back arched, head down, his messy blond hair covering his face. He slumped against the doorframe for what seemed like hours. Finally, he flicked his head up and shrieked an irritatingly shrill "BAKUUURA!" as if the albino had done something wrong. The whiney teenager suddenly straightened up and sprinted towards where he sat on his couch despite his cry of "MARIK-".

In seconds, the annoying villain was sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, and legs to the side in a very femenine pose.

"Bakura! Today I snuck up behind Yugi Motto so I could tap one of his shoulders and jump the opposite direction so he'd be confused, but it turns out it was the Pharao! He didn't like being confused by me. So he dragged me into an alley after I laughed at him and he beat me up, Bakura! He friggin' punched me in my beautiful face!" Bakura did see bruises and cuts on Marik, and took the opportunity to carefully examine him. He was shocked to see that his tanned Egyptian comrade was wearing a baggy jacket.

"Marik, are you cosplaying that one guy you told a scary story about in Mel Gibbson's mansion?"

"Frig you! I'm not friggin' cosplaying! I'm hiding my midrift!" Bakura contemplated this for a few seconds and replied,

"I can't decide which one's worse..."

"Bakuuura! I'm being serious! The Pharao bruised my midrift and I'm no longer sexy! This is a crisis more serious than the American economy!"

"Who bloody cares about the economy?"

"I do! Tans cost so much more than they used to now!" Bakura smirked.

"I thought your tan was natural?"

"Um... it is. It just... needs assistance every once in a while. That's all. But that is not the point I am trying to get at here! The Pharoe robbed me!" Bakura's head perked up at the word "robbed".

"I thought he beat you up."

"He did! In doing so, he robbed me of my sexiness!" Bakura studied the slighty purpled and bloody man on his lap and replied with a wicked smile and closing of eyes,

"You still look pretty damn sexy to me." Marik smiled and perked up like a child and shrieked,

"REALLY? I'm still pretty?" The thief nodded his head, smirk persisting on his lips.

"Yes. Quite pretty." Marik blushed, jumped off his lap and stared at him.

"I am not frigging gay, Bakura!" The smile left his lips. He shook his head slowly and changed the subject by saying,

"So, didn't you try to kill him with your Mellinium Rod? If it'd been me, he would't again see the light of day." Marik knew that if it had been Bakura, he would in fact kill him.

"Foolish fool! If he were dead, how would we defeat him?" Bakura facepalmed. He opened his mouth to explain how that didn't make sense, but thought better of it.

"So," he said instead, "Why are you coming to me? What do you want me to do? Cuddle you until you feel better?" He would never admit it, but Bakura was secretly a cuddler and hoped Marik would actually say yes.

"No!"

'Bollocks'

"I want you to cut Yugi with a knife so he hurts but doesn't die." Marik had a stubborn, pouty look on his face.

"So, you want me to torture his host because he beat you up. Marik, why not cut him while he's Yami?"

"Because, Fluffy, when the Pharao's host gets cut up, he'll start to whine and cry for him to come out and save him, and it'll be totally annoying! It's friggin' genious!"

'At least he's warming up to the idea of using knives' "Alright. Sounds like a plan." Marik's jaw dropped.

"You mean you're willing to go through with this without any comments about my stupidity and gayness? Friggin' sweet!" He watched with big excited eyes as Bakura walked over to his knife collection and started browsing for a suitable knife. He finally selected an average kitchen knife.

"No! That one's not big or scary enough! We need to really freak him out! But not kill him."

"Marik, it's harder to conceal a larger knife, and the work would be time consuming and clumsy. Not to mention a pain in the ass to handle." Marik turned his face directly towards Bakura's.

"Wow, Bakura! You know an awful lot about knives and torture. It's almost as if you've done this before... Bakure... hehe... HAVE you done this before?" Marik asked nervously.

"Yes, plenty of times. No need to worry, though. I wouldn't dare kill eye candy."

"FEW! That's a relief! Now, this isn't going to be too bloody, is it? I don't want to soil my new rug after what happened to the last one." Bakura looked at him for a second with a shocked expression before replying,

"Did you seriously believe we'd torture Yugi in our apartment? We'd have blood and evidence everywhere!"

"Not if we're careful." They looked at each other for a few seconds before Bakura finally said,

"Moron."

... ... ...

Bakura shoved the unconcioius boy in his arms into an empty gym bag.

"It's a good thing you apparently have a stash of chloroform, Bakura. Otherwise that would have been much more difficult."

"Yes, but did I really have to dress up as a tranny?" Bakura pulled at his glittery wig with one hand as he tore out his fake eyelashes with the other, muttering 'bloody moron humiliating me and making me wear a costume'. Marik, trying to haul the gym bag containing Yugi, replied,

"Of course! ..nh... It was vital... mph... to the element ... gyeh... of surprise- BAKURA TAKE THIS FROM ME IT'S EEF-ing HEAVY!" Bakura groaned as he awkwardly waddled over to the struggling boy. He would never be doing any of this had he not had a plan of his own... and the opportunity to torture Yugi. He grabbed the bag from Marik's grip and tossed it into the open-doored van. He shuffled into the passenger seat and began tearing at his body to rid himself of the rediculous articles he was forced to wear. Marik couldn't help but stare at him as he took off the flimsy top and fake breasts, leaving him shirtless. He was quite muscular, if not pale. Bakura took note of his staring and decided to torture the blonde a bit. He stretched his arms out and his neck up, making a satisfied groaning noise. He made sure to have a helpless, innocent look on his face with his lips relaxed and eyes closed before gazing slowly and fluidly at his half-whitted partner. Marik blushed and looked away for a moment, only to have his eyes move back to Bakura's.

"Having a fun time being straight, Marik?" the spirit smirked sardonically. Marik jerked his head up and felt awkward.

"Erm... yes! Yes, I am having fun being straight! Because that's what I totally am... straight... meaning I sleep with women."

"Marik, when's the last time, or even the FIRST time you've slept with a woman?" Marik looked away.

"Um... last night. Yeah! I had sex with a woman last night." Marik looked Bakura in the eyes again.

"Oh, did you, now?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, when exactly did this happen? Because if I recall, you were up all night playing Bloodlines."

"It was before that!"

"Marik, you started playing at noon. I remember because you had me make you a bloody sandwhich."

"Yes, it was a good sandwhich. Are you sure you're not a woman? Because usually women make better sanwhiches than men."

"Marik, you're changing the subject."

"So, what if I am? I've never slept with a woman before and this conversation is making me uncomfortable! Why the hell shouldn't I change it?"

"Marik, have you ever slept with a man?"

"... What?"

"I asked you if you'd ever had sex with a man."

"No I have EEF-ing NOT! I am completely straight, and straight guys do not sleep with men!"

"But, Marik," Bakura countered, "How can you possibly know that you only like sleeping with women if you haven't slept with a man OR a woman before?" Marik opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Face it, Marik. For all you know you could be turned on by chihuahuas in afros and mini skirts."

"Shut up, Fluffy, and get in the driver's seat! You know I can't drive."

"Then why the bloody hell were you riding a motorcycle the day we first met?"

"Silence! Do not question me!" Marik, having thuroughly been confused by the conversation, gave up arguing and just pushed Bakura a seat over in front of the stearing wheel. Bakura gripped the wheel with a smirk.

'Phase one complete'

... ... ...

The van pulled up to an abandoned mall. Bakura parked right by the front entrance to provide a shorter distance the unconcious body of Yugi had to be carried. Bakura got out and opened the door of the van to collect their victim. Marik got out and stood by to watch, not intending to do any actual work. This slightly irritated Bakura, but he expected no less of the blond.

"This place is creepy and dark, Bakura. It suits you well."

"Thanks, Marik. Thanks a bloody lot."

"Hey! What's your problem?" Marik stood with his hands on his hips.

"You just frustrate me, is all. Nevermind, though. Let's just get this over with." Bakura slung the gym bag over his shoulder and began walking through the empty mall at a steady pace.

"So, how did you know about this place, Bakura?" The thief looked over his shoulder as he walked and replied,

"I come here all the time, Marik."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Oh, you know. Think, relax... relieve stress."

"So you meditate here?" Bakura stopped walking and stared at him for awhile before starting to walk, sighing and saying,

"Yes, Marik. I meditate here. Because that's what evil thieves DO in their spare time... meditate." Marik took the answer, not registering the sarcasm.

"You're being more clueless than usual..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Bakura stopped at an old tanning salon and headed inside.

"Okay, look Bakura. You won't look good with a tan. Not everyone can pull it off. I'm one of the lucky few. And besides, this tanning salon looks like it's been out of business for YEARS."

"That's because it has been, Marik. And besides, I don't want a bloody tan. The tanning booths will work perfectly for the torture." Bakura set down the bag, unzipped it, and dragged Yugi out. He then proceeded to carry him into the next room and plopped him on a tanning booth. It took him surprisingly little time to strap him down. Bakura turned to Marik.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We'll be putting Yugi through agonizing pain and discomfort, and once we start, it'll be too late to take back what you said you wanted me to do."

"Will you just friggin' do it already? I want to annoy the Phaoro!"

"We have to wait until the drugs wear off, otherwise it'll be pointless. And besides, this gives us a chance to finish that conversation we were having earlier."

"... About tans?"

"No. About your poor judgment of your sexuality."

''Bakura, I'm straight! I like women!"

"So, you "like women." How do you know you don't like men?"

"...Because I like women." Bakura had planned for this.

"So, what if you're bisexual?"

"Bawhat?"

"It means you like women AND men." Marik pondered this for a while.

"You mean half-straight?"

"Yes. Half-straight."

"No! I am COMPLETELY straight!"

"Then you won't mind if I strip?" Bakura grabbed the bottom of the front of the shirt he put on in the van and lifted it slightly. Marik flushed and exclaimed awkwardly,

"Of course I mind, Bakura! It's creepy and I'm NOT GAY!"

"Ah, but if you're not gay, you won't mind. Unless you're having doubts?" Marik, still blushing, turned his head away and said,

"Fine. I don't know if I'm gay. Just keep your EEF-ing shirt on!" Bakura smiled.

"Was that so hard to admit?"

"Yes! You've known your whole life you were gay, but I don't know because I've never done anything like that before!"

"Well, there's a first for everything."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Bakura walked over to Marik and put his arms around his waist. Marik was too shocked to do anything but stare into Bakura's eyes until he finally worked up the nerve to say,

"What the frig are you doing, Bakura?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura moved closer to Marik and whispered in his ear,

"I'm helping you find out." he nibbled Marik's ear lobe as he pulled the blond closer to him in a passionate embrace. Marik was completely rigid, unable to speak or move. He enjoyed the caress of Bakura's toung as it moved around his ear, down his neck, onto his shoulders... Bakura tippied his head up and looked into Marik's eyes. Lust, and fear. Perfect. He moved his arms and head up to Marik's head and gently kissed him on the lips, both of their eyes still open. Marik's eyes softened and lost the fear in them, clouding up with pleasure and passion. Not much happened. Neither of them moved, just letting their lips touch slightly until their eyes closed and they tipped their heads until their foreheads touched. They leaned against eachother fondly until there was a dull groan from Yugi.

"Well, back to work!" Bakura grinned, suddenly releasing Marik and walking over towards their captive as if nothing happened.

"But what about-"

"We have work to do, Marik. Besides, you're not gay, remember?" Bakura smiled at Marik.

"Or did you change your mind?" Marik blushed and hurriedly walked to stand by Bakura near Yugi, making sure to keep at least five feet between the two.

'Phase two complete' Yugi moaned again and Bakura towered over him. Yugi opened his eyes and screamed.

"Helllllooo. Did you have a nice nap?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

"What the hell is going on here? Where am I? ... Why are you wearing eyeliner?" Bakura scouled.

"Never mind that!" He grinned again.

"We're going to have some fun."

"Okay, I know I'm adorable, but do NOT f*** me!"

"I'm not going to rape you, fool, I'm going to torture you!" He took the knife out of a pocket in the gym bag.

"Any requests on where I should stab you?"

"No, I figure if I'm gonna be tortured, I might as well be kept in the dark as to where I'll be hurt. For God's sake, you're supposed to be torturing me, not taking requests! You choose where to stab me! Surprise me!" Bakura didn't like that he was being told how to torture.

"I know how to torture! I've done it hundreds of times! But just since you requested to not know where you'll be stabbed, I'll tell you where to expect your pain! And expect it searing..." he dragged out the last word and pointed at the back of Yugi's right hand.

"You see here? Right where I'm pointing? I'm going to stick the knife right there. Then I'm going to turn it, and turn it again." As soon as he finished speaking, Bakura lowered the knife right to where he pinted and plunged it deep. Yugi cried out in pain. Bakura stole a glance at Marik to see how he was reacting. Marik stood with feet together, elbows close at his sides and hands balled together, clutched in a worried femenine pose. He looked scared, but his face told a different story. His eyes were locked to the knife protruding from the baby panda look-alike. His mouth was relaxed, almost forming an "o", his head slightly cocked to one side as if in interest. He looked utterly foolish, yet utterly fascinated. Without removing his eyes from the baggy-clothed man, Bakura quickly jerked his hand, turning the knife inside Yugi's hand. Yugi screamed bloody murder out into the dark, empty mall. Bakura could feel the warm, thick liquid splatter onto his hand, but his eyes held firm on Marik, who now had his mouth closed and arms down, blatantly staring at the wound.

"That's an awful lot of blood. You'd think hands held less blood than that!" Marik then chose to look into Bakura's eyes and found something slowly growing in them. Panic? Bakura snaped his head around to look where his knife was.

"Shit!" He'd hit an artery. Blood was gushing out of the hand and Yugi was pale and in shock. There suddenly appeared a glowing Egyptian eye on his forhead. Bakura hadn't planned for this.

"My, look at my hand. It sure is bleeding. Look at it go! The blood just keeps coming and coming. Hey, am I on a tanning booth?" An unconcerned Phaoro looked at his two captors with a wicked smile on his face. He looked up at Bakura who was at this point frantically yanking on his knife. It wasn't coming out of the hand because Yami was clenching his fist, tightening his hand around the blade. Bakura let go of the knife and ran for the door, grabbing Mrik's hand and pulling him out with him.

"What the frig? Where are we going? We could have just knocked him out!"

"You fool! I used all my drugs on Yugi!"

"But he was tied down!" Bakura dragged Marik into a Justice, still looking pink and girly despite the darkness and dust.

"Yes, but that wouldn't stop him from mind crushing you- us!" Bakura stated, blushing slightly at the use of "you" making it sound like he cared for Marik. He blushed even more when he looked down. They were still holding hands.

'What are you doing?' Bakura thought to himself.

'Marik hasn't noticed yet and you could use this to your advantage!' Bakura snapped out of his mild emberrassment and commented to Marik,

"Can't bear to let go of me, can you?" with a smirk on his lips. Marik flushed all sorts of reds but didn't move a muscle. Bakura's smirk turned into a half lided smile. He advanced upon him, hovering his body just a hair from touching Marik's and whispered breathily in his ear,

"What's wrong, Marik? Affraid to experiment with me? ...Coward..." Marik's face was on fire, but Bakura couldn't see. He was too busy nibbling Marik's ear lobe. He moved his head back just enough to see into his eyes, their noses touching but nothing else. Marik looked angry, or as angry as you could look whilst feeling such lust. Had Bakura challenged him, teased him? Marik Sebastian Ishtar was not to be taken lightly OR teased! He suddenly stopped looking so out of it and instead glared at Bakura through a smile.

"You're going to regret those words..." Marik closed the distance between them, much to Bakura's delight. He kissed him, forcing his toung against Bakura's, fighting for domination. Bakura enjoyed every moment of it as he pulled the man closer into a passionate embrace, beaking their hands' hold on each other. Bakura's arms were around Mariks waist and Marik hung onto his neck until...

'What the bloody hell am I doing now? He'll claim this was a brief moment of insanity or deny it happened altogether! Think! How can I get this ram home, so to speak...?' He then knew what he had to do. He weakened his grip on Marik's toung and let himself be dominated. Marik was none the wiser and assumed it he was really stronger. He was getting into this. His mind was getting foggy, his body hot, his eyes almost watering with pleasure. Bakura ripped himself away and proceded to pull a baseball bat out from under a large pink pillow decorating a table full of plastic jewls. Ugh, this place was so girly...

"The hell... Bakura... was that... for...?" Marik asked between gasps for breath. How could Bakura just brush off what just happened so quickly? And how was he breathing so normally? Bakura smiled and widened his eyes innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, how about we go and knock the Phaoro out and get out of here?" Marik stared at him in disbelief and shook his head roughly.

"Okay, fine. Let's get out of here. This place is- OOH! LOOK!" Marik dashed over to a purple camo hoody with rinestones decorating it.

"This is so friggin' awesome! Bakura, I'm taking this!" He held up his prize to Bakura proudly. He sneered. Why must Marik be such a girl? Would it make him straight to like him? No! Of course a great thief king wouldn't end up seriously liking a guy like Marik, right? I mean, attraction was understandable. He's God damned sexy is what he is! And a great kisser... Bakura shook his head and walked quickly out the door and said,

"Let's get the buggery hell out of here."

"If you don't like Justice, why did you store a baseball bat here?" Marik asked, dawning his new hoody. He pouted when he saw it covered his midrift unlike his other one.

'I'll fix that later with some scissors' he thought.

"If I ran off in a mall and you were after me, where would you look?" Marik cuped his chin in his hand as he pondered this. You could almost smell the smoke... wait... that wasn't Marik's mind making that smoke...

"Marik, this mall is on fire. We need to leave NOW." Bakura remained calm but was moving at a much faster pace, causing Marik to naturally flip his shit.

"OH MY GOD, BAKURA, I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE!"

"Then keep up with me and you WON'T!" Bakura snapped. He was now running, making sure to slow himself down just enough to let Marik keep up. They finally reached the front entrance and ran to the van. In seconds they had their seatbelts on and were speeding away from the mall as orange began to lick from the broken windows. Marik had Bakura's right arm in a death grip as he drove them home, his eyes squeezed shut. Bakura smiled despite the fact they narrowly escaped a dangerous situation.

'I would say this was another phase completed, but I hadn't planned on this... It turned out well, though...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well, I just looked over the first chapter and realized "Holt shit... I spelled pharao wrong for over half the story." I felt like such a dunce *facedesk***

**I'm also sorry I didn't do this A/N thing on the first chapter *is being a noob*. I also forgot to mention how before Marik put on his new hoodie, he left his baggy top in the Justice ^^;**

**M169: I decided to keep it as is :3**

**Enjoy~**

Bakura parked the van behind their apartment building, making sure no one would find it by chance. He looked down at the blond haired villian that was Marik, asleep now, still clinging to his arm like a childhood teddy bear. He couldn't help but stare at his innocent face, relaxed and vulnerable. He almost wanted to lean down and touch his soft lips with his own-

"I must have inhaled too much smoke." Bakura shrugged off his previous thought and instead looked down at Marik, now feeling awkward. He shook his head. Why should he be awkward? It's just Marik, who bloody fell alseep on the way home. He should be annoyed! And yet...

'He looks so damned... _cute_.' The Thief King should never use words like "cute," but that's exactly what the sleeping Egyptian was. He forced a sneer on his face and roughly shook his arm, grunting,

"Wake up!" To this, the sleeping boy groggily opened his eyes half way, his mouth slightly agape. He looked up at his partner and smiled a tired smile, obviously not quite awake yet. Then he did something Bakura (_Bakura!_) had never expected. He hugged his arm tighter and nuzzled up against him, curling up and making a content sound in the back of his throught.

'And he calls _me_ kitty.' A blushing Bakura freed his arm from Marik's vice like grip and shook him with both arms. The brute force of this action jerked him out of his inappropriately located slumber.

"Oh, hey, Fluffy! Are we home?" Bakura nodded and stepped out of the van.

"So," Marik began,

"What do you think started that fire?" he asked, trying to relieve the awkward atmosphere. Though he was more awake now, his eyes were barely open as he stumbled across the parking lot.

"I've not a doubt in my mind that it was that psycopathic Pharao." They dropped the subject and walked to the apartment in silence... but, of course, who would expect Marik to remain silent?

"So... about those kisses..."

"What kisses?" Bakura kept his eyes forward. Marik's jaw dropped and brow furrowed.

"The kisses you gave me in the mall before we had to leave!"

"I do believe the last one was by you."

"You started it! And see? You do remember!"

"Remeber what, exactly?" It was all Bakura could do to keep a smirk off his face.

"Grrrrrgh- THE TWO FRIGGIN' KISSES IN THE MALL!" Marik slapped his hands over his mouth as his widened eyes made sure nobody had heard his outburst. He wasn't gay and didn't want anyone to assume so...

"I destinctly remeber that not happening."

"You can't remember something that didn't happen..."

"Exactly." Marik was now confused. Bakura was barely stifling his laughter, now. This was fun! Marik gave up and stood by the door, waiting for Bakura to unlock it. Instead of taking out his keys, he reached in his pocket, took out a lockpick and had the door open in less time than it would have taken with a key. Marik didn't question this, as it was commonplace by now.

"I'm going to bed. This has been a weird day..." With that, Marik dragged himself into his bedroom. He sighed as he lay in bed... pondering. Though he fell asleep in the van, he felt it was now impossible to even shut his eyes without them twitching open again. Marik was often thinking about such things as colors and clothes, Yaoi comics and fluffy things of the sort, but now he was thinking of something completely different...well, _sort of _different. He was thinking of Bakura and how he was acting (and interacting) towards him at the abandoned mall.

'What the frig was that all about? First, he kisses me, then I kiss him, then he pretends like it didn't even happen! Oh, and Yugi turned into Yami after he got stabbed and turned the place into an infurno, but that's besides the point! How could he pretend like something like that never even happened? ... How could something like that even happen in the first place? Oh my God...'

It only then really hit the Egyptian boy. 'Bakura kissed me. I kissed Bakura. Me and Bakura kissed! HOLY FRIG! ... I'M STILL NOT GAY!' Even as he thought it, he couldn't help but remember how _nice_ the kiss was. Well, it was a bit rough at times, but still enjoyable. Yes, it was very enjoyable to Marik, though he would never admit it out loud.

Bakura smirked as he looked into his partner's room, his door wide open, not realizing Marik was still awake. He considered just leaving it open, but knew the boy was weird about open doors when he slept **(1)**, so he quietly shut it. Bakura himself wanted to take a shower before heading off, as he was covered in sweat and the occasional blood stain. He couldn't understand how Marik could sleep while he was so dirty.

He grabbed his towel and a fresh pair of pajamas, silky blue pants and a black silk tank top. He currently has silky sheets on his bed (stolen, of course) and loved the feeling of silk against his skin while he slept. Cotton pajamas seemed to ruin the experience (he often slept without underwear while using these sheets).

He entered the bathroom and placed his towel on the rack at the back of the shower and the silk pajamas on the toilet lid, then turned the shower as hot as it would go. Bakura may prefer the cold, but hot showers were an exception. While the water heated up, he took the time to look in the mirror and assessed how dirty he was. Despite only stabbing Yugi's hand, his hair was almost dyed completely red with blood.

'How on earth did that happen?' He thought back and remembered something.

_Bakura and Marik were running for the front entrance. About half way there, some sort of cloth fell on his head. He threw it off and kept running._

Thinking back on it, that... whatever it was had been a bit heavy in his hands. Speaking of hands, those were red, too. Whatever was thrown on his head must have been completely soaked in blood! But where had it come from, and _how_ did it get soaked in blood? He shook his head, deciding to forget about it. He lifted his shirt over his head when he heard the door open.

"You're lucky you didn't walk in on me naked. Or is that what you were trying to do?" Bakura turned to see a bright red Marik in the doorway.

"I...uh..."

"You're letting out the steam. What do you want?" Marik stopped blushing and looked stubbornly at Bakura and said,

"I refuse to allow you to pretend what happened didn't happen, because it did! I don't know _why_ you did it-"

"You did it, too." Marik ignored Bakura's interruption.

"-but it _did happen_! Admit it!" He pointed accusingly at the white haired thief, to which he held up his hands in surrender with a smirk.

"Alright, alright. It happened. I kissed you. Why are you so obsessed with this?" By now he was grinning like a sly cat as Marik blushed again.

"I- I am not! That was just my first kiss and didn't want it to be ignored! And I'm still not gay, if that's what you were implying, Kitty." Bakura scouled at the nickname, but quickly replaced it with a grin.

"I didn't know our kiss was that important to you. I must say, I'm surprised."

"Only because it was my first friggin' kiss, _Bakura_!"

"What about the second?"

"... What?"

"You also wanted me to admit our second kiss which, might I add, _you_ started." Marik's blush got redder as his anger and emberassment rose.

"Well, it still happened, and I wouldn't have kissed you if you hadn't called me a coward."

"I should call you a coward more often." Now Marik looked away with a startled expression, but quickly looked back as he noticed Bakura approaching him. He reached up his right hand and stroked a crooked index finger along Marik's cheek, unintentionally leaving flakes of dried blood on his skin. Ignoring this, Bakura looked him in the eye and simply said,

"Kiss me." Of course, Marik's head shot straight up, face redder than he thought possible.

"Why on _EARTH_ should I do that?"

"... Coward." Marik now glared at him.

"I'm no coward, but I'm _not_ kissing you again, no matter how soft your lips are! I'm. Not. _Gay_!" As soon as he finished speaking, he kissed him. Bakura pulled back saying,

"Now, was that really all _that_ bad? Admit it, Marik. You, at very least, are attracted to men. It's okay that you are, it doesn't make you an abomination. No, it's your stupidity that makes you one." Oh, the smirk on that evil boy's face as Marik fumed over being called "stupid".

"Whatever... what the frig?" He reached up a hand, shocking Bakura 'Why the hell does he keep _doing_ that?', and touched a lock of his white hair. Only, it wasn't white. It was red. How had he not noticed earlier?

"Your hair is red! When did you dye it, Bakura?"

"Idiot. I didn't dye my hair, it's covered in blood! Some blanket or something covered in the stuff landed on my head as we were running." Marik then realized something and, gasping, looked into the mirror.

'No. This can't _be_!'

"My beautiful face is now bruised _and has dry blood on it_!" Bakura sighed and told him,

"Just get in the shower and clean yourself." He turned to leave when a hand caught his wrist. He looked back to see Marik looking him dead in the eye.

"Not until you tell me why you kissed me."

"Isn't it obvioius? I just want you to come out of the bloody closet!" It was Marik who smirked now.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy yourself, Fluffy." Bakura now broke out into a grin and cupped the blond's face in his hand, bringing his lips a whisper away from Marik's.

"I can't help it if you're a great kisser." With that, he kissed the boy in what would be their fourth kiss that night. Marik, despite his greatest efforts, gave in and kissed back. Bakura, this time taking his rightful place as dominator, forced Marik's mouth open with his lip covered teeth.

Now Marik was getting foggy headed and, as much as he'd like to deny it, Bakura was, as well. They parted their lips a fraction of a second for air before resuming their kiss. Bakura's toung was wrapped around the other's and was constantly twisting and flexing, roaming and relaxing. Marik let himself be taken over by Bakura. He hated being considered weak, because he was _not_, but Bakura was so great at his role that he didn't care at this moment.

Bakura had his arms around Marik, his hands clutching the boy's golden hair. Marik's arms were encircling his abdomen, hands roaming the broad, smooth, flawless canvas of his back. They were so lost in eachother that they didn't notice they were swaying on their feet until they fell backwards into the bathtub, shower dousing them in now-cold water. Bakura looked over at Marik and lock eyes with him. They'd had enough for one night.

Marik watched as Bakura stood and grabbed the towel he had prepared, squeezing his hair into it.

"Hey! What am I supposed to use to dry off?" Bakura looked back at him, hair less bloody than before, and replied,

"You go ahead and take your shower and I'll bring your towel and pijamas. "

"Ooh, grab the ones with the yellow ducks on them! They're my favorite!" Marik decided to not complain about the cold water like he wanted to. Bakura nodded as he walked out of the bathroom. He smiled to himself.

'Yet another phase complete'

**(1) I was inspired to include this because, meh. I feel that way. I feel irked and weird if I try to fall asleep with my closet or bathroom door open. Call me crazy *shruggs***

**To be honest, I completely rewrote this chapter after re-reading it. You do NOT want to know what was there before I changed it. I might say what it was after the next chapter if I get enough reviews asking for it.**

**Sorry for short chapter ^^;**

**Update will be soon (and better)! Promise!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! I'm also sorry for my poor spelling. ^^; Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Yugioh. WARNING: some smut**

Bakura couldn't help but release the moan on his lips. His head was so foggy. What was he even doing? Something physical, based on his rapid heartbeat, pounding like a cannon. His squinted eyes caught something light in his blurry vision. No... now it was dark. Whatever it was was coming closer to his face. He could now see that it was a person.

'Who's this?' He slowly opened his eyes more and his vision became clearer.

'Is that...? Could it be...? No...' Bakura frowned.

'Marik?'

He quickly snapped awake. Bollocks. He'd just been dreaming of sleeping with Marik. Even if he had it wasn't because he had _feelings _for him or anything. No, he just wants Marik out of the closet, right? Right.

Marik chose that moment to burst into his room. The door, having been thrown open, hit the wall with a slam as the blonde villain yelled something happily at him. Bakura was still half asleep and asked him to repeat himself.

"I _said_ I know how to get back at the pharaoh!" Bakura sat up and just stared at him with a blank, sullen face. He really wasn't a morning person. He blinked his baggy, crusty eyes and stretched, slightly shifting his pajamas (twisted on his body as he tossed and turned). He ran a hand through his matted bed head and dragged himself out of the cozy warm cocoon/tangle of blankets. Marik marveled at this with his head cocked to one side, wondering how anybody could sleep like this.

"Does it involve breakfast, blindfolds, duct tape and you coming out of the closet? Because that's the only way I figure we'll ever get revenge." Marik looked confused. Bakura sighed. "If he can see us he can bloody mindcrush us. We'll need to restrain and blindfold him."

"Okay, but what's with the other two?"

"Simple. I'm sodding hungry and we both know you're gay even if you won't admit it."

"I'm telling you, I am _completely,_ 100% attracted to women and _not men_!"

"Oh, come now. _Surely_ I wasn't that bad of a kisser." With a wink and a wide smirk, Bakura made his way to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Marik pouted and crossed his arms, following him into the kitchen. He tilted his head to the side as Bakura pulled out tall glass bottles filled with unknown liquids.

"What are those?"

"Booze."

"I thought you were getting breakfast?"

"I am." Bakura also took out a shot glass and a shaker.

"When did you get those things?"

"Around the same time I became a bar tender."

"You're not a bar tender! I would have noticed you leaving!"

He poured three liquids into the shaker, one of which appeared to be slightly green. "Every other night, Marik, I am a bartender. You just don't notice me leaving because it's when you're asleep."

"Oh... What are you making, Bakura?"

"A Kamikaze." He screwed on the cap and starred shaking.

"Isn't that a Japanese suicide plane?"

"Indeed it is, Marik, but it's also a drink."

"Does it taste good?"

Bakura stopped shaking and, after unscrewing the lid, poured the drink into his shot glass and promptly thrust a lime slice on the brim. "I've never made one before, though it's been requested a few times. I had to use the bloody internet."

"Oh, how exciting! Are you going to drink it, Bakura?"

Said thief and bar tender groaned and said, annoyed "No, I just made it to see if I could." Marik looked at him blankly before he sighed and said "Yes, I'm going to drink the bloody drink."

"Well hurry up then! I want to see if it's any good! And you're saying "bloody" an awful lot this morning." Marik looked on with a childish smile as Bakura downed his drink. He remained still for a moment before commenting.

"Not bad." This immediately made Marik want to try it.

"Bakura, make me a Kamikaze!" he demanded with a grin.

"Whatever." He began pouring more of the drink into a second glass. He was about to hand it to Marik when he hesitated, a sudden thought occuring to him.

"Marik, you do know this is an alcoholic beverage, right?"

"Yes, of course! I'm sure it'll do for my first taste of alcohol." Bakura stared at him in mild shock, his jaw slackened slightly before his mouth twisted into a sinister smirk.

"Oh. Well then, here you go." This was going to be fun. Marik accepted the drink with enthusiasm. Bakura watched the girly man with interest as he drank and burst out laughing when Marik started coughing and sticking his toung out.

"What the frig! I thought you said it was good, Bakura!" He looked at the laughing man with knit eyebrows and his tongue stretching out his mouth, trying to escape the taste. This only caused his partner's laughter to double as he fell to the floor holding his stomach. Marik retracted his tongue and pouted at him.

"I knew you wouldn't like the drink since you were new to alcohol, but I didn't expect you to make a face quite like that!" Marik looked at him angrily as he shouted at Bakura,

"Well, I bet I can stand it better than _you_!" Bakura grinned at Marik before slyly saying,

"Is that a challenge to a drinking competition?" Marik was a bit confused. He never heard of one of those before. Bakura saw the look of confusion Marik gave him and so told him, "It's where you and another person drink multiple shots of an alcoholic beverage and the first person to either give up or pass out loses. What do you say, Marik? Care for a drinking competition?"

'Alcohol can make you pass out? What the frig! What else does it do to you?' Marik was conflicted. He new nothing about booze or drinking while Bakura seemed to know quite a lot more than him.

'He's going to accept. If he doesn't, my plan will be set back quite a bit.' Bakura watched Marik with a cat like smile and slitted eyes, screaming confidence. Hell if Marik was going to back out with that look!

'Hell if I'm going to back out with that look!' was Marik's thought as he finally replied, "Of course! And I'm going to wipe that silly cocky look right off your face!" He watched as Bakura, laughing, poured them both a shot of the Kamikaze. He handed Marik his glass and tapped it with his own.

"Cheers." He downed his drink with ease and experience while as Marik barely choked his down.

'He did better this time, though.' Bakura thought this as Marik blinked a few times.

"Is my head supposed to feel funny?" Bakura sniggered as he replied,

"That's perfectly normal, Marik. You're just starting to get your first buzz." Marik was confused but didn't want to say anything, so instead he sat down at the kitchen bar and said,

"Whatever. Just pour another, unless you already give up?" Bakura smirked and did as he was told, dragging a chair to the other side of the bar so he could sit across from Marik.

"You only wish, Marik. You only wish" he replied cryptically before pouring them both more of the drink. Marik didn't hesitate to throw his head back and successfully swallowed without much difficulty. Bakura was genuinely impressed with how quickly Marik was able to learn this and blinked a few times before doing the same.

... ... ...

"Whas thamadder bakurwa-ku~n?~" Marik said in slow motion. He was drunk. Piss ass drunk. After 7 shots he had swayed slightly and slurred his words a bit. After _10_ shots, he had slumped his shoulders and slurred and swayed even more. After _**15**_, he was completely and hopelessly wasted. Bakura had a slight buzz and a focused look on his face as he glared at Marik, clearly confused and slightly annoyed.

"You've never drank before, have had 15 shots, are completely plastered and yet you refuse to just _give the hell up_ already?" Marik nodded his head slowly. "I maybe shit-faced, _Baka_-ra-_kun_~, bud Im nodgonna gib upt'l ya passout n loose."

"Lose."

"Thaswadda sed." Bakura thought for a moment before he looked back at "shit-faced" Marik and said,

"You know, Marik, we never said what the stakes were for the competition."

"Wha~?"

"I mean, what do I get when _I_ win and what do you get if _you_ win?" Marik looked back at him seriously and said,

"Okiedokie. Whaddaya wantha ''stakes'' ta be?" Bakura smiled evilly and said,

"When I win, you come out of the closet. If you win, I'll call you "master" for a week."

"Awright. Fairenuff."

"I hope you're prepared to lose, Marik." His already-huge smirk twisted greatly at the end of Marik's name, causing said boy to blush.

"Shaddupan pour, _Baka_-ra-kun~." Bakura's left eye twitched. He poured the drinks and said,

"Don't call me that."

"Don callya whad, _Baka-kitty-kura-kun_~?~" Bakura visibly blushed.

"I am _not_ a _kitty_!"

"Budya _are~_a baka, hm~?~" Blushing and seething at what Marik said, Bakura threw the liquor down his throat as Marik did the same.

"Yaknow whadi think, Fluff_y_?" Marik paused to swallow his shot, "Methinks ya're nodas good's ya say ya are." Bakura's eyes widened as his mouth opened to retort, but he was cut off. "Ya're nodas gooda thief's ya say, 're ya, Kura?"

"Marik, I'm going to disregard that comment seeing as how you're utterly wasted, but I _highly_ advise you **stop talking **and take your _damned_ shot." Bakura, having filled both glasses while speaking, slammed their glasses down in front of him. They were emptied in seconds.

"Well _you~_ seem tahave PRIDE issuessss- Kura!" Marik was smiling and pointing at his shot glass, wanting another shot. Bakura slammed his fist down on the table, effectively silencing him. He filled the glasses again.

"Surry, _Ba_kura. Hey, dow_all_ peple _talk_ sooo... so _funny_? ... I mean... whenther _drunk_? 'Cause... _I_ sound frikking _hilarious_! he...hehehe..._seeeeee_?~" Bakura couldn't help but smirk at that. How could it be that Marik was so adorable when drunk? Now, the Thief King shouldn't use words like "adorable", but...

'Fuck that. He's simply _precious_! **(1)** ... Okay. Even _I_ admit that was crossing the line.'

Marik lifted the glass to his lips before lightly (so as not to break it) dropping it on the table. "I give up." Bakura's head shot up, eyes wide. Smiling like the devil he proclaimed,

"So, I won? You give up?"

"Yup... I'm tooooooo~..." His hand made several grabs at his chin as he thought for a minute. "_Inebriated_." Shocked silence. Bakura stared at him with plain and glorious amazement.

"You... You just used the word "inebriated". While drunk... Marik... I'm proud of you..." 'I'm never saying that again.' Marik beamed at him. "Whadwasthabetagain?"

"Ah. The bet. You have to come out of the closet."

"Okiedokie. I'm gay."

"... Really? ...You're actually saying it? I mean, wholeheartedly admitting you're gay?" Marik nodded.

"So... when did you... figure it out?"

"Last night." He blinked.

"Really?" He nodded, still beaming.

"Mhm." His classic smirk ensued.

"I was that good of a kisser?" Marik shook his head violently.

"Nonono- well... yeah, but no! Yasee, aftr thakisses, Iwus wonderin' whaditwud belike ta kissa _girl_. _SO!_ I thoughta us kissin' an' all, but _you_ wer repl_aced_ bya _girl_. Frankly... it wazn' as good. Nod adall, really."

"Oh..."

"Wanna doit again, Kura?" Bakura's cheeks tickled then burned, indicating he was beet red.

"What... what do you mean, Marik?"

"Wanna kiss me again?" His blush deepened.

"Wh-... Wha-... What do you-... Why would I-... Why would _you_-..."

"Kissin' ya jus felt so _good_, Kura! I wanna doit again, but notif ya don't wanna." Bakura was seriously conflicted at this point.

'Oh, _gods_, yes! I can't believe this is really happening. Marik admitting he's gay, him wanting to kiss me- and not because I fancy him! He's just... really really hot, is all.' He blushed more and said,

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"I'll kiss you."

"Yay!"

He lifted his index finger and closed his eyes. "But only because you asked-"

Just then Marik's lips touched his own. They stayed like that for a minute or two, lips relaxed against each other, when they started moving. Bakura leaned in on the kiss and Marik tilted his head, enjoying the feeling of another person so close. Bakra moved his head so he was kissing along his jaw line and eventually reached his ear. He remembered from their first kiss that it was quite pleasurable to Marik. He kissed up and down the hearing instrument, hearing Marik gasp lightly.

He moved on. The kisses moved up and down his neck and, reaching a spot between the neck and shoulders, heard a peculiar noise escape Marik's lips. He stroked the spot with his fingers lightly before gently nibbling it with his front teeth, trying very hard to avoid using his incisors... and failing. Marik groaned audibly as a certain larger-than-normal, sharp tooth nipped at his skin and barely drew blood. Feeling guilty yet enjoying Marik's response, he licked the blood away and stood up straight before cupping his chin and gazing into his eyes.

You could see in Marik's eyes that he was enjoying Bakura's kisses and company. You could see in _Bakura's_ eyes that he was enjoying kissing him. Not only that, but he could see... was that?... No. Was that... Happiness? Caring? ..._Love_? Shit-faced Marik was too shit-faced to fully register this, and Love-drunk Bakura was too love-drunk to realise he was in love. Either way, at this point, both parties' judgment was severely compromised and so, this happened.

**Smut Warning! **(Stuff gets a bit graphic, so if you don't want to read details about passionate blowjobs, move on to the next bold words, where you'll be safely out of the boner zone.)

Bakura kissed Marik full on the lips with what started out as gentleness... which turned to passion, which _quickly_ turned to lust. Needless to say, Bakura literally ripped Marik's shirt off, Marik pulled Bakura's shirt off _with his teeth_, Marik was pinned against a wall with both of them feeling their minds completely fog over in passion.

Marik was experiencing the wonderful feeling of an long, wet tongue tracing his washboard abs. Bakura tried to be careful around the bruises, but as before with his teeth, Bakura failed... oddly enough, Marik seemed to enjoy it. Not wanting to disappoint, Bakura lightly licked the injury, causing Marik a small amount of pain and pleasure, an odd but heavenly feeling which caused him to moan a bit.

Bakura, ever the tease, licked the bottom of Marik's midriff along the edge of his pants. He looked up at Marik, who was practically begging him to continue with his relaxed face and lolling tongue. Bakura stuck his tongue down Marik'd pants, causing him to gasp. He repeated the action several times before biting off the button. He clasped the tab of Marik's zipper between his teeth and slowly pulled it down, struggling to keep eye contact with Marik as he got lower.

Bakura looked on with a pleased expression on his face as he gently took hold of Marik's erection as if it were a newborn. Marik moaned and gasped at his touch and Bakura smiled, rubbing him slowly between both hands. He was driving him insane.

"B-Ba... Baku-...uura." Marik barely spoke. "P- ah! _PLEASE_!" He cried desperately. Bakura understood and, smirking, obeyed. He took Marik into his mouth, sheathing his teeth behind his lips. Slowly, slowly he moved, causing Marik pleasure and frustration. He gasped as he started to move faster in a pumping motion.

With Bakura's tongue, lips and _powerful _sucking, it wasn't long before Marik started to desperately warn him, "W- ah... N- nhhhgn- No!" Bakura noticed Marik's body start to jerk and tense up, so he slowed and stopped, letting him come in his mouth. Wincing at the shockingly salty taste, he swallowed quickly before rising from his knees and kissing him.

**END OF SMUTNESS**

Marik seemed a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay, Marik. You did well." Marik smiled and nodded, eyes drooping.

"Mmhn... sleepy..." Bakura smiled at the simply _adorable_ Marik as he helped him change and go to bed. "Night... 'Kura." He looked affectionately down at his... what was Marik to him? "Goodnight... Marik." Bakura tiptoed out of the room, quietly closed the door behind him, and threw himself violently onto the couch, shoving his face between two cushions.

'What the hell did I just do? What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I just suck off a drunk Marik?' A realization dawned on him. What if he only did it because he was drunk? What if he was only _allowed_ to because he had been drunk. If he had been sober, would he have let Bakura do that? Probably not. Oh, god. That was Marik's first sexual experience.

'_WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL HAVE I DONE.' _Bakura felt miserable now. How could he let himself fall in love?

'What? Love? Who said anything about love?' He had meant to think "take advantage of Marik". Surely he didn't _love_ him... fuck. That's it. That's why he let himself do what he did.

'I think I'm in love with Marik.' Bakura stared wide-eyed at the cushions smushing his face. What now? Booze. LOTS of booze. Bakura stood up and walked into the kitchen. He picked out the only liquor that could make him drunk (Scotch, for whatever reason) and drank until he passed out.

... ... ...

Marik stared up at his ceiling. He had been tired before, but now he couldn't clear his head for a second of peace and so was forced to stay awake. No, he wasn't drunk anymore. He had been shocked back into his mind by his first taste of pleasure. Bakura had been amazing and the results were increased tenfold since he'd never been touched before. Marik blushed as he remembered what had happened. Why had he asked Bakura to kiss him?

Come to think of it, why did Bakura _agree_ to kiss him? 'He still wants me to come out of the closet is all.'

'Frig. No. That's not it. I already came out _because I was friggin drunk_!' Marik was angry that not only did he admit that he was gay for sure but kissed Bakura and let him... blow him.

'I can't tiptoe around the subject. BAKURA SUCKED ME OFF. END OF STORY.' Feeling satisfied that he accepted that, he moved on to another worrisome subject.

'How the hell am I supposed to act around Bakura now?' This thought made Marik's mind draw a blank and, taking advantage of the situation, his consciousness slowly ebbed out of him. As this was happening, he looked at his clock. 1:45 PM. As he thought about how odd it was to sleep at this hour, he fell dead asleep.

**I really hate how short this chapter is. After such a long wait I give you a short one? I'm so sorry. I just really wanted the next part to be the start of a chapter.**

**Next one will be super long, I promise!**

**(1) I can't believe I made Bakura use the word precious! XD I was dying as I typed that you have no idea**

**I was so tempted to put Marik screaming Bakura's name in bold caps in the middle of his blowjob to mess with the shy ones, but decided against it.**

**Please review, I will love you forever!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S A THANKSGIVING MIRACLE! I UPDATED! I really have no excuse for why this is so late. Anyways, this chapter's dedicated to Flurry because I probably would have never ever worked on this ever again if she hadn't made me. So yeah. Thanks. And now here is your new chapter~ **

Bakura woke up, freezing, on the floor of the kitchen. He tried to open his eyes only to have his eyelids painfully stick together. He rubbed them, lifting his head off the tile. He quickly replaced it as it started pulsing with pain, thankful for the cold surface. Finally, he managed to pry his eyes open and looked around.

"Oh, gods." Right in front of his face was a bottle of Scotch. Why the hell was it out, and why was it empty? Judging from his splitting headache he assumed he had finished it all last night. He tried to remember why he had even gone for the Scotch, but his mind fell short of the answer. All he remembered was challenging Marik to a drinking competition and downing a few shots. 'I'll just have to question Marik later.'

... ... ...

Marik woke up in his bed. Funny, he couldn't remember his dream. He _always_ remembered his dreams, but this time all he could recall was a feeling of confusion and surprise elation. He shrugged it off and got out of bed, about to go to the kitchen before remembering the previous night and stopping dead. What was he going to say if he saw Bakura?

"Frig it. I'll just pretend it never happened." Marik strode confidently out of his room to get breakfast when he saw Bakura on the tile, an empty glass bottle next to him.

"What the hell happened to you, Bakura?!"

"I was going to ask you that. I don't remember hardly a thing of last night." Bakura squinted up at Marik, silently urging him to tell him what he missed.

"Y-you don't?"

"No. Care to tell me?" Marik blushed and turned his head slightly to the side.

"Well, you challenged me to some drinking contest-"

"I remember that part. Who won?"

"Silence! I'm getting to that! You poured us the drinks and I felt really weird in the head." Bakura chuckled at this and Marik glared before continuing.

"Um... then I won. You gave up." Bakura blinked up at him in confusion. He had lost? To Marik? He looked away and tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but fell back down to the tile. Marik looked down at him in concern.

"You okay, Bakura?"

"Shut up, Marik." Bakura weakly crawled, slow as a slug, out of the kitchen. He clawed at the couch, wishing bitterly for the strength to pull himself up onto it.

"Damn it all!"

"Bakura, let me help you-"

"I don't need your help!" It was bad enough he lost to Marik. No way in hell was he going to ask for his help with something so simple as laying down on a couch. Marik was having none of Bakura's pride, however, and lifted him up by the torso. Bakura groaned in annoyance and shoved his face in a throw pillow.

Marik, not sure what to do, went back into the kitchen and got Bakura some water. He brought it back to the couch and shoved it in his face, expecting him to take it from him. Bakura just glared at it, however, causing Marik to groan in frustration.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want any help, you sure need a lot of help this morning," he said as he forced Bakura into a sitting position. Marik grabbed his chin and lifted it slightly as he brought the rim of the cup to Bakura's lips. Reluctantly, he took a sip of the water, but not before giving Marik his best glare. Marik just rolled his eyes and tilted the cup more, making him gulp the rest of the water down.

Bakura could have easily held the cup himself, but couldn't help that he (though he tried not to) enjoyed being close the the tanned Egyptian. It didn't help that Marik was leaning close to his face to make sure none of the water spilled.

"There," Bakura said, moving his face as far from Marik's as he could. "I drank your damned water." He laid back down and dawned a stubborn, somewhat pouty face. Marik saw this and at first didn't understand what was wrong with him, then burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"Y-you! I've never seen you pout before and it looks ridiculous!" Of course this only made Bakura pout more while fixing him with a sharp, angry look. Marik finally calmed down and sat on the couch by him.

"Why are you even pouting?" He tried to stop smiling but failed miserably.

"I just don't understand how I could have _lost_ to someone like _you_." Marik's smile left in an instant. He suddenly felt really awkward and avoided Bakura's gaze. He caught the sudden change in Marik's behavior and looked at him oddly.

Marik, thinking as quickly as he could, coughed and said, "Well, I guess I showed you, then!" While he felt quite pleased with himself for thinking of this, Bakura saw right through it.

"Marik, did you _really_ beat me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who this _Marik_ is. For a whole week you have to call me _Master_, remember~?" Marik was obviously enjoying himself while Bakura, head throbbing with a fresh wave of pain, groaned.

"What?"

"The bet was that if I won you would call me "master" for one week."

"And if _I_ won?"

"...What?"

Bakura glared at Marik impatiently. "What would _I_ have gotten if I won?"

"Oh. Uh... that's not important because I won and you didn't! So there...Shut up, now."

"No, Marik! Frankly, I don't believe that you won. And why should I? I don't remember what all happened last night. You could easily be lying." Marik was now sweating a bit. He had to think of something.

'Wait! I know! He thinks I'm a moron, so of course I just have to act like one!'

"Oh my gods, Bakura! Why didn't _I_ think of that?! I could have just told you that I won, and since I really _did_ win I'd get double the spoils!" Now Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Marik, that's not how that works." Marik nearly sighed with relief, he was so glad he bought it.

"Well, whatever, Bakura. And aren't you forgetting something?" Bakura looked confused for a second before blushing slightly and pouting some more, his eyebrows scrunching up.

"No... _Master_." Marik smiled a huge smile and laughed at Bakura's expense.

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen with the water glass, but stopped half way there. Marik stood staring at the wall he had been up against just last night, feeling all those wonderful things. He shook his head to try and get rid of his blush and hurried into the kitchen to put the glass away.

Bakura caught Marik's brief stop and looked over the side of the couch to see what it was that had distracted him. All he saw was a wall. That didn't make any sense, though. After all, who gets distracted by a wall?

'Well, _Marik_ does, apparently,' he thought to himself. He rested his head on the back of the couch, staring at the wall. He still couldn't find anything off about it, so he let his gaze drop the the floor. It was there that he saw something of interest.

On the floor, right by the wall that Marik had been staring at, were clothes. Two shirts, to be specific, one of which was torn apart. It was then that Bakura noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. How had he not noticed something like that? Marik came back in the room and Bakura saw that _he_ wasn't wearing a shirt, either!

'Damn this headache! I can never notice anything while in pain!' He silently cursed himself some more for his lack of observation and turned to Marik, noticing that the button on his pants was missing.

"Marik- _Master_, why am I not wearing a shirt?" Marik nearly tripped over his own feet as Bakura asked this.

"U-uh- You took your shirt off when you went to bed!"

"I passed out in the kitchen."

"Well-"

"And where's your shirt?"

"That's-!"

"Marik, just what the hell aren't you telling me?!"

"Um... Well... Uuuuh... NOTHING!"

"Marik, that's bollocks and you know it, now _TELL ME!_"

"_YOU SUCKED ME OFF, OKAY?!"_

Marik slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at Bakura with wide eyes, which were equally returned.

"... What?"

Just then Bakura's cell phone rang. He hesitated, then answered it.

"What?" Bakura flinched away from the phone as his boss yelled at him through the phone. Apparently he was late for bar tending again and his boss was pissed. He vaguely heard the words "you're fired" before the yelling stopped and the line went dead.

Bakura and Marik stared at each other for awhile, neither knowing what to say. Bakura didn't even make any smart remarks, which was rare. They ended up just sitting next to each other on the couch, staring at the blank television for ten minutes until Bakura couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, I really-"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Marik looked at him and asked, "What?"

Bakura smirked. "Never thought you'd be okay with something like that, Mr. Closet Man."

Blushing like mad, Marik shouted, "S-shut up, Bakura!"

Suddenly, Bakura got a curious look on his face and asked, "So, was it good?"

"Wha-?"

"The blowjob I gave you. Was it good?"

"...Yes." Marik looked away, sure that his face was more red than a spanked baby's bottom.

Bakura smirked again and leaned closer to him. "Care for another, then, _Master~?_"

You'd think red couldn't get any redder, but Marik threw that theory out the window and under a lawn mower as his face heated up so that he was positive he could cook an egg on it. Make that two eggs, because just then Bakura leaned even closer and blew in Marik's ear. You'd never see a cat that could jump as high as Marik did then. He stared at Bakura in shock and indignation.

"Frig off, you friggin weirdo!"

"If you think I'm weird _now_-" Marik shoved a pillow in Bakura's face and actually turned the TV on, desperately searching for something to distract his _highly_ overactive imagination.

Much to his dismay, Bakura didn't let up. He scootched closer to Marik and draped an arm over his shoulders. Marik went rigid.

"Bakura, what are you doing?"

"Well, I assumed that since I've already sucked your dick I'd have rights to being inside your personal space." He then whispered in his ear, "_If you know what I mean~_"

"W-what happened to your hangover?"

"Went away, I guess." He played with some of Marik's hair before his hand was slapped away.

"Bakura, I swear to god if you don't stop, I'll-"

"What? You'll _make_ me stop?" He shoved his smirk closer to Marik's face so that their noses were almost touching.

Marik's eye twitched. "Fuck you."

"You'll fuck me?"

"Of course not! You know what I meant, now move!" Marik pushed him away. Bakura raised his hands in surrender and faced the TV with disinterest.

Marik couldn't concentrate on the show, however. He kept wondering what Bakura was thinking. What had he thought when he found out about the blowjob? What had he been _thinking_ when he was coming on to Marik like that? Surely he had been kidding. _Of course_ he had been kidding! It's not like Bakura was actually _interested_ in him... right? He peeked over at Bakura, making sure his head didn't move so he wouldn't get caught.

Bakura was staring blankly ahead, bored out of his mind. He wanted to pester Marik some more, but he couldn't let himself. If he was being honest he would admit that he actually really _liked_ the idea of being closer to Marik, and that scared him a bit. Neither affection nor fear were things Bakura would ever in a million years admit to feeling, so of course he couldn't allow himself to think, and therefore realize, these things.

Suddenly Bakura's head perked up a bit and he looked at Marik. "Hey, I forgot to ask. What happened to the button on your pants?" Marik flushed and looked down in his lap. He had forgotten about that.

"Well... You sort of... bit it off." Bakura stared at him for a few seconds before laughing like a maniac.

"I- I did that?!" He had to hold his stomach as he laughed. Marik just stared at him before cracking a smile himself.

"Yeah, you did! It was really weird, but-" He stopped himself from finishing that sentence. Bakura stopped laughing, though he couldn't get rid of his almost painful grin.

"But what?"

"... _But_ I have to admit it was pretty friggin hot at the time." Bakura's grin melted into a smirk as he faced the TV again.

"I'd do it again, but your button's missing."

They were both staring at the TV blankly now, each with a roaming imagination and a raging case of denial that they were enjoying what they were thinking of.

They both jumped when they heard someone knock on the door, the noise bringing them out of their thoughts. Marik rose and walked over to the door, squinting through the peephole.

"Oh, no way." He threw the door open. There, out in the cold, stood Yami.

* * *

**Can you tell that I have no clue how alcohol effects people? Because I don't. Also, I'm pretty sure that they're OOC here, but it's hard for me to judge that sort of thing with things I write.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, considering the long wait. I did next to nothing for a long time, then I wrote the beginning and I just suddenly spit out the rest of it tonight (or last night. it's 3:00 AM as of right now. No rest for the wicked, right? ... Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not what it means). **

**I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long, but unfortunately I give no promises. Cliffhanger of a sort! **


End file.
